Here Without You
by RWlover93
Summary: Mesma autora de Addicted. Here Without You narra os acontecimentos que separaram Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Slash/Song


**Here Without You**

_By Rosa Malfoy_

Muitos dias se passaram e ele viu cada sol e cada lua surgir e desaparecer no céu, mas tudo era tão sem vida, tão vazio...

Desde que saíra de Hogwarts com Snape como um fugitivo, ele já não sabia que dia era...

- Você quer morrer? Se quiser me avise, porque eu posso adiantar esse trabalho para você! – disse um dos comensais, ele tinha traços fortes e os cabelos bem pretos, quando lhe ofereceu comida e o garoto não aceitou – Vamos Malfoy! Você precisa estar bem forte quando recebermos o chamado...

- Pro inferno esse tal "chamado" – gritou ele jogando o prato longe – Pro inferno você e essa porcaria que chama de comida!

- Qual é?! Você não está mais em Hogwarts, essa é a única comida que temos aqui – disse o Comensal.

- Prefiro morrer de fome a ter que comer isso – disse Draco com desdém

- Não seja mal agradecido... Se não fossemos nós, você estaria com a Ordem da Fênix agora...

- Talvez fosse melhor... – murmurou Draco baixinho

- O que disse? – perguntou o Comensal ameaçadoramente

- Que talvez lá, a comida fosse melhor – mentiu ele.

- Não me faça de idiota "Draquinho" – disse o comensal avançando em cima dele e apertando seu pescoço – Se ousar pensar em trair o Lord, eu mesmo terei o grande prazer de matá-lo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz que acabara de chegar.

Era Snape, o comensal soltou o pescoço de Draco imediatamente, que respirou aliviado.

- Estava tendo uma conversinha com o seu querido afilhado – explicou o comensal – Por que você não diz a ele que não estamos em Hogwarts e que ele vai ter que comer o que tem aqui?

Dizendo isso o comensal saiu.

Snape analisou o local e viu a comida no chão, ele se aproximou de Draco e o encarou.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele

- Esse aí, me trouxe uma gosma e disse que era pra comer... Poupe-me! – disse Draco

- É o que tem para comer aqui... – disse Snape seriamente – E você TEM que comer, o chamado se aproxima.

- Já faz quase três meses que eu estou nessa espelunca fedorenta e cheia de ratos, todo dia me falam desse malditochamado, mas nunca me explicam o que é!

- Quando chegar à hora você saberá, o Lord prefere assegurar os seus planos.

- Pro inferno o Lord e os seus planos medíocres! – gritou Draco

Snape olhou para ele com profundo horror.

- Nunca mais diga isso está ouvindo? – disse Snape

Draco não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para Snape

- Você me entendeu?! Isso pode custar a sua vida, os outros comensais já não gostam de você e se ouvirem algo como isso, eles não hesitarão em matá-lo!

Draco simplesmente deu de ombros, estava cansado daquele lugar, cansado de tudo.

Snape saiu sem dizer mais nada, Draco ficou sozinho.

Ele olhou o lugar em que estava... Era úmido e pingava quando chovia, tinha muitos ratos e um fedor insuportável.

Ele queria tanto sair dali, poder respirar ar puro, mas não havia outra coisa que ele quisesse mais do que poder ver, nem que fosse de longe, a única pessoa que o fazia lutar pela sua vida...

_A hundred days made me older_

"_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho"_

_This the last time__ that I sow your pretty face_

"_Desde o último momento que eu vi o seu lindo rosto"_

_Thousand lies made me colder_

"_Mil mentiras me fizeram mais frio"_

_And I don't think look at this way_

"_E eu não penso dessa maneira"_

_But all the miles separate us…_

"_Mas todas as milhas que nos separam"_

_Disappear when I dream with your face…_

"_Desaparecem quando eu sonho com o seu rosto..."._

Sonhos... Quando sonhava ele podia vê-lo, às vezes até tocá-lo, mas nunca seria a mesma coisa que poder vê-lo de perto.

Harry Potter... Esse era o único nome que ele lembrava todo o tempo, por várias vezes Draco pensou se o moreno ainda lembrava dele, se o tinha perdoado... Draco nunca teve a chance de pedir perdão pelo que tentara fazer no ano passado, eles tinham brigado e nunca mais se falaram.

Draco mandou uma carta, uma única vez, mas nunca teve resposta... Se o moreno tivesse respondido, ele teria fugido... Mas chegou a conclusão de que Harry já o tinha esquecido, totalmente...

O loiro já tentara tantas vezes colocar isso em sua cabeça... Mas não conseguia, passava noites em claro olhando pela janela, esperando uma resposta... Ele sabia que nunca viria, mas esperava...

Harry olhou pela janela mais uma vez, nenhuma notícia... Isso o deixava extremamente furioso, como o loiro ousava não se comunicar?!

Ele tinha o direito de saber onde ele estava já fazia quase três meses que Harry não falava com Draco.

Por que ele não mandou uma carta, será que o tinha esquecido? Todo o dia Harry olhava pela janela, a espera de uma notícia de Draco, sempre esperava...

_I'm here without you baby_

"_Eu estou aqui sem você babe"_

_But you still only in my lonely mind_

"_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária"_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

"_Eu penso em você babe e sonho com você todo o tempo"_

_I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams_

"_Eu estou aqui sem você babe, mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos"._

_And tonight is only you and me…_

"_E hoje à noite, será só você e eu..."._

- Acorde Draco! – gritava uma voz tirando-o de seus sonhos

- O que foi?! – disse ele furioso

- O momento chegou se levante logo! Temos pouco tempo – disse Snape correndo até a porta e saindo.

Draco esfregou os olhos e se levantou sem ânimo algum.

- Saiam logo, a Ordem já não é segura! –gritava alguém lá embaixo, fazendo Harry acordar abruptamente.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele quando a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto- Se arrume logo depois te explicarei tudo, por favor, seja rápido – dizendo isso ela saiu.

Harry percebeu o quanto ela estava apavorada e atendeu ao seu pedido.

Quando estava descendo as escadas todos estavam numa correria, pegando coisas, ele não entendia nada!

- Sua varinha está aí? – perguntou Tonks

- Está.

- Ótimo, a mantenha em punho.

Dizendo isso ela saiu correndo; O que estava acontecendo? Era algum tipo de brincadeira? Ou o quê?

Mas antes que Harry pudesse completar seu pensamento, ele ouviu um grande estrondo, a porta da casa voou longe e os comensais invadiram a Ordem da Fênix

Draco olhou ao redor, viu o Weasley, a Granger... Mas onde está o Harry?

Ele avançou pela casa, enquanto os outros comensais lutavam, até que avistou Harry na escadaria, o que ele estava fazendo? Seria atingido se continuasse ali.

Draco foi até ele devagar e num movimento rápido prendeu seus braços para trás, Harry se debateu e gritou por ajuda, mas Draco tapou sua boca abafando seus gritos.

_The miles just keep running_

"_As milhas continuam correndo"_

_As the people leaving yours way to say hello_

"_Como as pessoas que deixam seu caminho para dizer 'olá'"_

_I've hear this live is over waiting_

"_Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada"_

_But I hope that if it is better when we go_

"_Mas eu espero que ela seja melhor quando vamos"_

Draco fez Harry entrar no armário de vassouras e entrou logo em seguida, trancando a porta.

O armário não era tão apertado quanto o armário da Toca, haviam vassouras dispostas pelas paredes, enfileiradas, as teias de aranha mostravam que aquele armário não via limpeza à tempos, o cheiro de mofo seria insuportável se os dois não estivem tão ocupados com outras coisas.

Harry estava arfante e segurou sua varinha com força.

- Eu não vou matar você... – disse Draco se virando para ele

- Quem é...? – disse Harry que reconhecia aquela voz de algum lugar

- Quer mesmo saber?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Draco tirou sua máscara revelando seu rosto.

Harry ficou paralisado, era o seu loiro que estava ali, não acreditava.

- Draco! – foi a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu dizer

- É estou aqui, achou que eu tinha morrido? – perguntou Draco tentando esconder a felicidade de poder ver o moreno tão de perto

- É claro que não! Apesar de não ter tido nenhuma notícia...

- Como assim não ter tido?! Você sabe o quanto esperei pela sua resposta? Custava responder àquela carta? Nem que fosse para dizer que estava bem sem mim? – disse Draco descontroladamente

- Carta? – perguntou Harry confuso

- Não se faça de idiota! Você não respondeu à minha carta.

- Você me mandou uma carta? – perguntou Harry feliz

- É claro que mandei! Mas nunca tive resposta.

- Eu nunca recebi carta alguma – disse Harry se aproximando dele

- Como não? Eu mandei! E a minha coruja voltou depois da entrega!

- Eu não recebi. – explicou Harry

- Então quer dizer que você nunca me respondeu por que nunca recebeu minha carta? – perguntou Draco

- Sim.

Draco parou de falar, digerindo o que tinha descoberto... Ele abriu um sorriso discreto, Harry nunca respondeu por que não tinha recebido a carta.

- Por que desistiu? – perguntou Harry a ele – Poderia ter mandado mais de uma! Só porque não recebeu resposta?

- Eu pensei que já tinha me esquecido... Que viveria melhor sem mim – explicou Draco

- Nunca. – respondeu o moreno simplesmente.

Harry se aproximou de Draco e o abraçou, mas eles ouviram alguém se aproximando e abrindo a porta com violência, Draco empurrou Harry longe e apontou a varinha para ele.

- Estou vendo que já superou seu passado Draco... Muito bem – disse Snape

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o loiro

Snape continuou calado e num movimento rápido, Draco se virou e apontou a varinha para ele.

- O que você fez com a carta? – perguntou Draco inesperadamente

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Snape cinicamente

- Responda. – disse o loiro apertando ainda mais a varinha no pescoço dele

- O que eu fiz foi para o seu bem – disse Snape

- Mentira! – gritou Draco – Eu me enganei, pensei que podia confiar em você!

- Está em suas mãos Draco, escolha...

Draco não pensou duas vezes.

- Avada Kedrava! – gritou ele.

Snape caiu no chão imóvel, Draco olhou para Harry, estava acabado.

_Every__thing I know_

"_Tudo o que eu sei"_

_And there were I go_

"_E qualquer lugar que eu vá"_

_It's hard but its won't take way my love_

"_É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor"_

_When last one falls_

"_Quando o ultimo cair"_

_When it's all say and done_

"_Quando tudo estiver dito e feito"_

_It's hard but its won't take way my love_

"_É difícil mais isso não vai acabar com o meu amor"_

- Vamos sair daqui – disse Harry abrindo a porta.

Mas antes que Draco pudesse acompanhá-lo, Harry foi puxado para fora pelos membros da ordem.

Eles olhavam para Draco com desdém, como se estivessem fazendo um grande favor a Harry

- Nós vamos te salvar Harry – disse Moody

- Não! – gritou ele se debatendo, tentando se livrar dos braços do bruxo que o apertava.

- Matem-no! – gritou outro membro da ordem apontando para Draco, que agora saia do armário, impressionado com o tumulto, ele só queria poder dizer que tudo estava acabado e que ele estava do lado deles.

- NÃO! – gritou Harry ainda mais alto, mas ele não foi ouvido.

Draco caiu no chão, totalmente sem vida, pálido.

Harry se soltou de Moody e correu até onde o loiro estava deitado no chão.

- O que vocês fizeram?! – gritou Harry sentando-se ao lado de Draco – Ele estava comigo! ESTAVA COMIGO! – gritava ele a todos.

Depois ele olhou para Draco e o tomou em seus braços, Moody e outro homem que Harry só conhecia de vista se entreolhavam se entender a situação, Tonks o encarava com pesar, os outros começam a se aproximar, como se estivessem se esquecendo da guerra, que agora se resumia em fumaça e corpos pelo chão.

- Fique comigo, por favor... – murmurou ele entre lágrimas abraçando-o

Mas Draco não poderia voltar.

O que o moreno talvez nunca soubesse é que Draco morreu sabendo que Harry nunca o esquecera, e isso já bastava.

_I'm here without you baby_

"_Eu estou aqui sem você babe"_

_But you still only in my lonely mind_

"_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária"_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

"_Eu penso em você babe e sonho com você todo o tempo"_

_I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams_

"_Eu estou aqui sem você babe, mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos"._

_And tonight is only you and me…_

"_E hoje à noite, será só você e eu..."._

Fim.

_**N/A:**_

**Há!**

**Fim de Fic... Quem derramou lágrimas levanta a mão aê[\o/**

**Eu admito... Chorei quando terminei de escrever essa fic... Sempre choro quando termino de ouvir "Here Without You" do 3 Doors Down... **

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Quero agradecer ao meu Beta ****Kalyl por ter feito essa betagem maravilhosa, por ter me dado idéias maravilhosas!**

**Enfim!**

**Acho que nossa parceria deu certo... Que os leitores dêem seu veredicto...**

**Deixem ****Reviews****, por favor...**

**Estou pensando em uma continuação, mas não poderei fazê-la sem a opinão de vocês!**

**Super**** Abraço!**

**Rosa Malfoy **

_**N/B:**_

**ON OFF**

**Chegando ao fim da fic penso...**

_**Je ne **__**peux**__**m'imaginer**___

**OFF OFF**

**Caraca! Muito boa essa fic Gostei de cada detalhe dela… Final é triste certo… Mais nem tudo nessa vida acontece do jeito que a gente quer… Fic Linda… Gente essa é a primeira fic da Rosa que eu beto… Dããã não diga Qualquer coisinha que eu tenha deixado passar perdoem-me...**

Carinhosamente,

Kalyl Clive


End file.
